First True Love
by Mizfizy
Summary: Before Ryota fell in love with Ayako, he fell deeply in love with a girl
1. Default Chapter

Before Ryota Miyagi fell in love with Ayako, he once fell really in love with a girl. Until now, he still admired this girl.  
  
When Ryota Miyagi was still in his junior high days, he was known to be like Hanamichi Sakuragi, he was dumped by all of the girls he liked. He almost gave up when 12 girls dumped him. But a new girl in class inspired him. Her name was Diane Aguilera. She used to be a Latino-Filipino.  
  
Diane was pretty and very smart girl. Her father was a assigned by his job to stay in Japan to have a business negotiation.  
  
Diane easily become close to her classmates, even to Ryota. They became best friends. Ryota can visit Diane anytime and Diane was always invited in Ryota's house. Ryota felt really something about Diane, but he was afraid to confess his feelings for her because of his record. What they both didn't know was their feelings were mutual. Diane can't confess her feelings for Ryota because she was afraid that when the time comes that she and Ryota are already committed to each other, her father has to be assigned in other country.  
  
One night, Diane told Ryota that Yanagiba, the most popular guy in school was courting her. And he is even inviting both of them to watch a movie then eat at a coffee shop. Ryota didn't like the idea but he can't let Diane go out on a date with the most aggressive guy that he knew.  
  
After the date, Diane stayed at Ryota's house 'cause she has no companion since her father and mother were out on a business meeting together with the parents of Ryota.  
  
When Ryota was inside the shower room, Diane wandered around Ryota's room. Then she saw the picture frame beside Ryota's bed. They were both smiling and she was hugging Ryota. She really liked staring at the picture. She didn't notice that Ryota was done rinsing himself. Ryota saw what Diane was doing. When Diane noticed Ryota watching her, she blushed. So Ryota come near to her. That time, he loved Diane more. He didn't know what he was doing. He hugged Diane so hard. Then he kissed her passionately. Ryota didn't know when did he learn to do it. Diane was surprised by the action of Ryota. But he didn't stop him.  
  
After that scene, they knew that there is something going to change between them. They are more than just ordinary friends now. They kept their relationship secret. They were always happy when they are together. Diane rejected all her admirers. Even Yanagiba. Many girls became mad at her for rejecting Yanagiba, but she didn't mind.  
  
One night, when Diane came home she saw their things were packed. She even saw Ryota's parents and her parent's reaction was sad. Then they told Diane that they have to leave Japan tonight. She felt really sad. She didn't know what to do. Ryota is out with his friends because of celebrating the birthday of his friend (exclusive for boys).  
  
She felt so sad; she wanted Ryota to be at her side. But she knew that that is going to be impossible. She just wrote a letter to Ryota and gave asked Ryota's parents to give it to him. Then they left Japan.  
  
When Ryota came home that night after Diane's flight, his parents gave him the letter from Diane. He was shocked. What really touched his heart was the line "Maybe we wouldn't see each other again. And it would be better if. you see other girls. Just forget that we ever met. I'm going to miss you, my love." Ryota just felt his tears were falling from his cheeks. 


	2. Coming back

After 3 years, Diane Aguilera came back to Japan after her father was assigned in Canada. Her parents already realize that it's the right time for her to decide for her own self.  
  
After finding the place to stay in, she decided to find the right school for her. She was easily accepted when the principal saw her high grades. After signing all the forms that she needed to be enrolled at her new school she chose to go home and relax. When Diane was 10 feet far from her new school, she recalled the name of her new school. Shohoku High.  
  
The following day, Diane got up early to get ready for school. She packed her things and her food, and go to school. She waited for the principal's office to get her classroom number. Then she hurriedly went to her classroom. Their teacher properly introduced her. Then their teacher told her to sit at the middle part of the classroom. Her seatmate smiled at her then introduced her self. Her name was Ayako. At first, Diane was shy that she can't wander her pretty brown eyes around the classroom. That's why she didn't notice that someone was looking at her madly. Ayako and Diane became close. After the class, Ayako invited Diane to watch the basketball practice. Diane was enjoying basketball when she saw a familiar figure looking at her. He has a brown curly hair, brown complexion, about 5'7 tall. She stared at him blankly. And she recalled her memory. How can a young innocent girl forget the boy who first took his heart? How can Diane forget the face of the boy she loved, and left without even saying goodbye at him personally? How can she forget the name Ryota Miyagi? She stopped recalling her past when Sakuragi tickled her waist. Then Sakuragi started teasing her to a boy named Kaede Rukawa. Diane just smiled at Sakuragi; she has no idea why Sakuragi loves to tease the cold guy. It's the 5th time she heard Sakuragi teased Rukawa. She just focused her attention to Sakuragi while she's there at the basketball court. She can't take Miyagi's cold expression at her.  
  
After the practice, Ayako and the basketball team accompanied her to the inn that she was staying. She served them something to drink. Then Ayako realized that she hasn't introduced Miyagi to Diane yet. Diane gave Miyagi her sweetest and warmest smile then reached her hand towards Miyagi, he took her hand and pressed it hardly. Nobody noticed what Miyagi did. Then he released her hands. She didn't let anyone noticed that her hand was aching.  
  
There is no class the following day. Diane decided to go and visit Miyagi's house. No assurances that the address that she was holding was still the address of Miyagi's home. When she was already there, she saw Miyagi's mother was packing her things for work. Miyagi's mother noticed her and let her in. She called for Ryota to entertain her then excused herself. Right after his mother walked out outside the door, Diane tried to talk to Ryota. But he said he has no time to listen to her lies. Then Ryota walked towards his room and left Diane alone at the living room. Diane knocked at his room, and explained everything that had happen 3 years ago. "I, I didn't know that my parent's were going to Canada. I just knew all about it when I arrived home. I tried to call you at your friend's house, but your friend told me that you guys were busy and you don't want to be disturbed by anyone. So I hanged up. And lastly, I didn't really plan to break your heart. It all happened so sudden. I knew I promised you that I would tell my parent's about our relationship. But the truth was, that time I was really confused about it, I didn't have enough guts to let somebody know about our relationship especially our parents. I'm really very sorry for being afraid." Then Diane started to cry. Ryota was hurt when he heard her explanation. Then he opened the door and started to speak. "You think because of your explanation our love is going to have a second chance?! The truth was I really didn't like you. I pretended to like you because I was having my revenge for Yanagiba, for taking away Marie from me. And I have had enough. of you and your stupid lies!!! Just go.I.I don't wanna see you again "  
  
After hearing the words, Diane ran outside Ryota's house as fast as she could. Then she remembered why she planned to go back to Japan. She went back to Japan to visit Ryota and to explain everything to him. She didn't know that she still has a feeling for him. The words he said really broke her heart. Because of the tears falling from her eyes, her vision became so blurry that she forgot that she is in the middle of the road. She was wounded that she didn't have the time to move away from the passing car. Then miraculously a man lifted her, and saved her. She recognized the man she bumped at. "I'm sorry, R." That's the only words she can say before losing her conscience. 


End file.
